When a concrete ceiling is poured, grout often leaks onto the concrete walls below, causing a film of grout to solidify on the surfaces of the walls. This grout film must be removed from the walls prior to finishing. Ordinarily, the task of the removing the film is costly and time-consuming. Cold chisels are often used to hammer the major grout drippage from the surfaces. However, cold chisels become dull quickly when ground thin enough to pry mortar. Furthermore, the thickness of the cold chisel blade prevents use of the chisel at the best working angle, so the blade tends to dig into the surface of the wall or to drive the grout film into the surface rather than to pry the grout film from the surface.